Digital cameras include a series of functional components such as lenses, optical filters, one or more electronic image sensor arrays, electronic circuits to capture, process and store images from the image sensor array, internal or external memory devices to store and transfer image files, power supplies and a display system to preview the captured images. These components are typically integrated and interdependent, from each of an optical, electronics and physical perspective. In some instances, external lenses and power supplies may be attached to and removed from the camera, but the remaining components are typically permanently integrated into a main framework or housing without any practical ability to be removed and replaced.